


Tasty Breakfast

by 1JettaPug



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Belly Kink, Breakfast, Established Relationship, Feeding, Feeding Kink, M/M, Master/Pet, Pet Play, Weight Gain, fat kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:51:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6748909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1JettaPug/pseuds/1JettaPug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ratchet stirred at the smell of crisp bacon and waffles in the air. The smell of food was enticing and motivating him to wake up. Slowly but surely, he got up and stretched out his body, ready to get off from the comfy and spacious bed and have some of that delicious smelling food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tasty Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [siberat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/siberat/gifts).



Ratchet stirred at the smell of crisp bacon and waffles in the air. The smell of food was enticing and motivating him to wake up. Slowly but surely, he got up and stretched out his body, ready to get off from the comfy and spacious bed and have some of that delicious smelling food.

Thundercracker saw him walk out of the berthroom. "Finally awake?"

“Mmhm, need coffee first…” Ratchet yawned, rubbing at his optics.

“Poor thing,” The blue Seeker cooed, walking over and embracing him. “You stayed up late last night." He tugged at his partner’s collar and smirked. He’d been such a good boy for him last night~ He would have to reward him with a bunch of treats today~

Ratchet laughed, “And you didn’t?” Interfacing till dawn was a wonderful experience… Unless you were an old medic whose back hurt like the fraggin’ Pits the next morning.

"Well come along, pet. I have breakfast ready for us." Ratchet picked up on the pet word. Seemed as if Thundercracker still wanted to continue from where they last left off. He followed him into the next room and, right away, he noticed that there was only one chair.

Thundercracker smiled at him and walked to the single seat on the table and sat down. "Come here." He pointed to the spot on the floor right beside him.

“But my back still hurts,” Ratchet tried not to sound too whiny but his lower back was aching something awful.

“I’ll give you a massage later, baby.” TC promised and said, “And don’t worry, you won't be sitting on the floor.” Reaching on the other side of his chair, Thundercracker pulled up a huge, plush pillow and laid it down on the floor. “Sit here and don’t talk.” Thundercracker looked immensely pleased, watching Ratchet’s thighs rub against each other as he walked over and sat down. The medic groaned a little bit but perked up when TC dangled a piece of bacon in front of his face. He tried to grab it, but his servos were gently smacked away. "No, no, no, place your servos behind your back and keep them there or else no breakfast for you."

Ratchet gave a light growl and did as he was told, but his big ol' stomach growled deeply. “Aw, poor baby sounds so hungry. Does my little pet wanna treat? Does he?” TC cooed and pat him on the helm. Ratchet whined and tried biting at the bacon still being dangled in front of his face. Primus, TC was being such a tease! “Do you want me to fill up your bowl?” Yes, yes, yes, yes, Ratchet thought, glossa running over his lips.

Thank Primus that Thundercracker actually started to pile a bit of everything in a big, yellow bowl. Bacon, eggs, toast, waffles, sausages, pancakes, etc. He really went all out this morning. As soon as he sat the bowl down, Ratchet leaned down and started tearing into everything. 

“I knew you were hungry, baby.” TC rubbed his back with a free servo. “A big belly like yours needs to be filled with a hearty breakfast.” He dropped the piece of bacon in Ratchet’s bowl and slipped him some more from the table when he started to run low. Thundercracker’s optics hardly ever left his fat pet. He watch with rapt interest as the crumbs got stuck on the sticky syrup coating Ratchet’s face. My, my, he was a very sloppy eater this morning. TC reached down and grabbed a handful of his side. “Keep going, pet.”

Scarfing down some eggs, Ratchet whined when he started to see the bottom on his bowl. It was all just sooo good. He pouted when his bowl was empty and looked up at TC and whined loudly. The Seeker smiled, pat his big belly and dumped the rest of the bacon and eggs into his bowl. Those didn’t last long at all. TC had to dump the rest of the foods in there, too. Maybe I should've cooked up some breakfast cakes as well, he thought to himself. As soon as Ratchet finished, he leaned back on his big pillow and laid on his side. He servo rubbed at his expanded plating, and he so desperately wished that he'd taken off some of his armor last night or before this morning's little feast.

“You can talk now, baby.” TC told him.

Ratchet sighed, “I’m too tired to talk now…”

“Can you at least roll over for me?”

“Yes,” he nodded. It took him a second, or two minutes really, to roll over. He whined as he felt his full belly being squished down by the rest of his body. And he moaned when he felt a servo push into his ample backside.

“Let’s get started on that massage, sweet pet.”


End file.
